The Real You
by YatoIsMine
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION


_Hey! ok some people helped me with this story, i've been thinking about it for a while now. at first i planned it to be_  
_a one shot, but i can't. I don't know i just had this urge to continue it. XD anyway thanks a lot to my friend for helping me with _  
_this, she dosen't have an account here but thanks anyway ! T^T _

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and it's beauty!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1- THE PUNISHMENT

The guild was as lively as alwyas, Plates being thrown all over the place, and mages were chatting about they're next and last quest. At the bar, as usual, Lucy sat drinking her favorite beverage.

"Wow Mira, this strawberry smoothie is just too good!" Lucy exclaimed and then went back to drinking the smoothie that Mira made for her.

Mira giggled a little and replied "You say that everyday Lucy!" She laughed and Lucy smiled and then bursted out laughing.

"I do don't I?" she continued laughing along with Mira. After a few moments of silent between the two, Lucy finally finished her smoothie and Mira took her glass.

It was getting late, and everyone were starting to leave. Some went back to their houses, while others to their dorms. Lucy still sat on the bar talking to Levy about the last book she read. Although Lucy didn't know the book, she found it quite interesting, and talking to Levy was one of her favorite things she liked doing.

"Shut up ice fucker.." Levy and Lucy both turned around at the sudden voice. Lucy already knew what is about to happen, she shook her head and let out a long sigh.

"You shut up fire pooping cunt!" Lucy had to giggle at gray's insult. As for Levy though, she was trying to calm the two down, but sadly she failed and got knocked out from the heat coming out of natsu's body.

Lucy gasped and ran towards Levy who was now lying on the floor. Lucy called her name a couple of times and after a few moments Levy opened her eyes who were spinning. Lucy sighed as a relief, but she was also a little angry at the two.

Lucy stood between the both of them with an angry expression on her face, she was quite used to Natsu's heat, so she didn't pass out.

"Are you both idiots? You could of gotten Levy hurt!" She yelled. Natsu and Gray both calmed down, and so the intense heat inside the room disappeared, and the coldness.

"Sorry.. " Gray said quietly. Nastsu was still kind of pissed at Gray, but he also felt bad for what could have happened to Levy.

"Sorry Levy" he too said and they both walked over to Levy who was now sitting on the floor.

"Oh it's ok you guy-" Levy was about to say, but got cut off.

"No it's not!" Lucy said loudly. "You shouldn't let them off the hook so easily, they'll never learn.." Lucy continued and looked over at the two with an evil smile spread across her face. They both flinched at Lucy's sudden behavior.

"Lucy what do you mean..? " Levy said with a confused expression on her face, matching the one Gray and Natsu had. Lucy felt bad for leaving the three like that and started talking.

"Anything you tell them to do, that will happen." Lucy said simply. Lucy looked at Natsu and Gray, she assumed they figured out what she meant, because she could feel they were both a little scared. but on the other hand, Levy, who was still a little dizzy from her fall eralier didn't understand.

"They need to pay for what they've done, and you shouldn't let them get away with it so easily, that is why you would order them to do something, anything, and that's what they'll do." Lucy smiled at Levy, who seemed to finally understand Lucy's meaning.

Lucy looked back at Natsu and Gray and smiled, the two just looked at Levy who was now thinking on about what she'll have them do.

After five minutes, Levy smiled at them and finally said "Ok! Let's play my favorite game! Hide and seek! " She continued smiling.

Lucy looked at Levy for a while to see if she was actually serious. But she didn't believe Levy was being sarcastic, and then she thought again, It's Levy she was talking to! What did she expect from someone as sweet as her. Lucy face palmed at her own stupidity.

Natsu on the other hand looked happier then ever, he loved games, _and _he didn't get a punishment. Gray also was relived, but he was also confused at the kind of punishment he was getting.

Lucy finally took herself together and giggled "Well, if that's your way of teaching them a lesson then it's fine with me" she smiled at her blue haired friend.

"Well, since we're only three, you should join us Lucy" Levy smiled and added "but it's still not enough, it's way more fun playing with more people.."

Lucy of course couldn't turn down Levy's request and nodded as a sign of agreement. "let's ask whoever is here, there are still a few people left here!" She helped Levy up and they both started walking towards different mages.

While walking Lucy turned her head back to Natsu and Gray and said "Go help us too!" she smiled at them both and turned back around. She could hear the two groan behind her, and she chuckled.

Lucy first walked to Mira, who seemed to be interested, very interested. "Of course I'll play! We used to play this game so many times when we were kids! " she clapped her hands together. "Right Elfman?" She looked at Elfman who was sitting beside her.

"Hide and Seek is manly!" He said loudly in his manly voice. Lucy giggled and nodded at the two, she turned around to find some more players.

Lucy kept walking "well we are six now, maybe even more if Levy found some who are interested.. or Natsu and Gray.. I'll find one more." Lucy looked around her and walked over to the first mage she spotted, he was sitting at the end of the guild hall and was reading a certain book, the same one that Levy gave him.

Lucy stood in front of the strong iron dragon slayer and was about to speak. But before she could say anything, he spoke.

"What is it you need bunny?" He said sounding a bit harsh. Lucy just rolled her eyes and sighed. She muttered something under her breath and began talking.

"we are playing hide and seek, and we need more players.." Lucy eyed the dragon slayer who was now looking at her. "I don't know what I was thinking coming to you.. But since I did your'e gonna play, now come." She continued.

Lucy turned around and began walking towards her friends. Mira and Elfman were now waiting patiently for the game to start. Beside them was Natsu and Lisanna clinging to him. and Gray was leaning against the bar trying to avoid Juvia.

"Ok then!" Lucy said as she stood in place, she knew that Gajeel wouldn't follow her, and so she didn't bother to turn around.

But to her surprise, Gajeel stood beside her, he had his arms crossed against his chest, and the same scary expression he always had. Lucy stared at the very attractive man beside her, he had his arms crossed, which really emphasized his strong muscles. It was something she didn't notice before, and she couldn't help but stare.

How could she not notice this sexy body this man had, it was just like Laxus's, a body that you just can't stop staring at. Lucy thought about how he never really speaks to anyone, and he always sits alone at the corner of the guild. She became sad for a moment, maybe she was being too mean to him just now. He did come though. Lucy's eyes drifted up to his face, he had the most sexy eyes, she wanted to-

"Lucy what are you thinking about so hard? " Natsu said and pushed Lucy's back. Lucy quickly shook her head "Oh nothing really, " she said quickly.

"Where is Levy?" Lucy asked when she finally took herself together, and looked around her. Before anyone could reply, Levy came back with two mages behind her.

"I couldn't find Jet or Droy, but I did find these two" Levy announced while smiling. Behind her were Cana and Laxus.

"Hide and seek..? " The very drunk card mage said trying to steady herself. "That is one good fuckin' game!" she yelled. "It's just like when me and Laxu-" Cana began but didn't mange to continue when Laxus's palm hit her lips.

Mira had to squeak at what Cana could have said. And murmured something to herself about beautiful blonde and brown haired babies.

"Let's start playing then!" Finally Lisanna said.

"Wait! " Cana began again when she finally managed to remove Laxus's hand away. "I have a suggestion!" Cana continued, having trouble to stand properly again.

They all looked at Cana waiting for her to speak.

"The first one to be found.." She stopped for a moment and a small hiccup was heard. "Will have to take of all of his clothes!" Cana started laughing at the shocked faces of everyone.

Everyone gasped. And the mages, who a moment ago faces were bored and annoyed, changed into very determined ones. Mirajane didn't seem to really mind Cana's suggestion, just like Laxus. and Elfman was getting even more excited.

Natsu of course wasn't planning on loosing, same for Lisanna and Gray. Juvia was a little excited on seeing her beloved Gray-sama naked, but also a little frightened of having to get naked herself. Levy was not liking the idea at all, same as Lucy.

"No!" Lucy yelled and shook her head multiple times. "Come on Luce! It's more fun now! " Natsu grinned.

"But.." Lucy started, she was afraid of loosing, she didn't have much luck in those kind of games. But everyone else seemed to love Cana's idea. Lucy sighed heavily and mumbled an okay.

"K, i'll be the seeker then" A sudden voice was heard. And they all turned their heads to Laxus.

"Ok! " Mirajane said. "Let's get this game started!" she continued and smiled at the very determined faces of her guild mates.

* * *

Lol this is it. xD pls let me know what you think ! :D Thanks a lot !


End file.
